dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic Dump
Toxic Dump is the fourth level of L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary After boarding the submarine at the end of Death Row, Duke has finally escaped from the Prison -- but the aliens had other plans. Duke didn't realize the aliens had booby trapped the submarine and by the time he did it was already too late. The Submarine has been destroyed and water is pouring into it. Duke will now have to escape before he drowns and find out what those alien bastards are up to. Duke will explore underwater caverns, a waste processing facility and other various locations. Secrets 1. Stand on top of the submarine to open a hidden door. Jump back into the water and reenter the sub. Swim all the way to the top to get a portable med kit, an atomic health atom, and some armor. 2. Go to the ledge where you found the blue keycard and RPG. Look at the gun turret that is shooting at you from the right. Blast the turret, jump inside, open the left wall, and grab the RPG rounds. 3. After getting the blue keycard and the RPG don your scuba gear and head back into the water. Go inside the underwater cavern, grab the portable med kit, and then blast the crack in the wall. Grab the atomic health atom and continue on to get some pipe bombs. Come to the surface and you are now in a secret alcove. 4. Go through the blue key door and along the right side of the wall, near the first bend, there is a door. Open it and follow it back outside to get the chain gun. 5. In the crane room take the conveyor belt until you see some toxic waste to your right (you should be going up a ramp at this point). Crawl in it and open the wall parallel to the conveyor belt to get some chain gun rounds. 6. From Secret 5--Continue on the conveyor belt and when you get to the top of the incline shoot out the big window. Hit the blue switch to open two pods. Go into the left pod and jump straight up. You'll land on a ledge that has two atomic health atoms on it. 7. In the flood area jump on the tall slanted platform and look to your right. Jump into the dark cave and snag some RPG rounds, the portable med kit, and the shotgun. 8. In the flood area, before you get to the "02" computer there is a crack in the wall. Blast it. 9. From Secret 8--In the back of this cave there is another crack. Blast it open to get an atomic health atom. 10. From secret 9--In the back of this cave there is yet another crack. Blast it to open to gain access back to the beginning of the level. 11. From secret 8--Go past secret eight and you'll come to a control room. Open the secret crawl space between the security monitor and the orange cylinder (and to the right of the switch that raises and lowers the water level) to reveal some shotgun shells and scuba gear. 12. After going through the double doors and then through the rotating gears, there is water pouring into a tunnel. On the right side of this tunnel, there is a crack in the wall. Blow it up, and go through the teleporter. Grab the RPG rockets and two pistol clips. 13. At the beginning of the "toxic river" there is an air duct. Shoot out the fan and inside are two atomic health atoms. 14. Hug the left wall during the rapids area of the sewer. You should catch on a small outcropping in the wall right before the end of the river. Blow the wall open to reveal some chain gun ammo.http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/197174-duke-nukem-3d/faqs/30254 Here you can also find the exit to the secret level Launch Facility. 15. NOT COUNTED SECRET: When you go down with the water flow in the area with the platforms, there is a button that moves the platforms that is revealed after you press a switch. While in the water, shoot the button from afar to move the platforms, go underwater, and you'll see a hidden cache behind the platforms. You have to be quick to get to the hidden cache or risk being crushed. You will get an RPG and a box rocket for RPG. Easter eggs In the sunk submarine area, jump to the turret alcove on the left from the blue key. Use the wall to find a circular room that says "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Here is another hidden door with a holoduke. In the big water room there is a button you shoot to join the sliding platforms. If you go under the water REAL FAST you can see a rotating fan in the area where one platform rests. Shoot it to reveal a secret alcove with some RPG rounds. This doesn't count as a secret though. Speedrun Screenshots USS Dallas.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-52-42-326.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-53-30-739.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-53-56-840.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-56-39-559.png|Shrinker room eduke32 2018-10-21 16-01-05-340.png eduke32 2018-10-21 16-02-42-888.png eduke32 2018-10-21 16-04-54-977.png eduke32 2018-10-21 16-05-56-809.png eduke32 2018-10-22 13-39-08-097.png|'How Did You Get There' easter egg External links * The 3D Realms walkthrough for "Toxic Dump" Sources Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels